Family Stinks!
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: After a brutal battle Hidan's scythe is broken and Sasori needs new parts for his puppets. What happens when Deidara says he knows someone who could solve all their problems? What happens when this person turns out to be his older sister? maybe SasorixOC
1. Aww crap

Hello! Yes it is me... with another story! Yays! Well I hope you enjoy it! My next new story will be Naruta. See my profile for more details.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"It's your own fault you know" Kakuzu scolded.

"Just shut you fu-"

"Hidan-san please stop swearing." Sasori said blandly, cutting Hidan off.

"I have to agree with danna, yeah." Deidara piped in. "It gets really annoying after a while."

"Like I fu- " Hidan never got around to finish his stream of profanity for Kakuzu threw the brief case he was previous holding at Hidan's head.

"Just shut up will you." The ex falls nin sneered. "We're almost to the exchange. Can't you be quiet until then?" Hidan scowled, his fingers clenching the cold familiar feel of his blood stained scythe.

"Just how far are we anyways?" Deidara asked. He stepped carefully over a twisted root that stuck out of the ground like barb wire on a fence. Hundreds off roots just like it was scattered along the scarcely treaded path they walked now. Many thought that the forest they walked through was hunted.

"About 500 meters." Kakuzu said as he walked around a particularly large root. It's gangly appearance casted wicked shadows across the twilight kissed ground.

The sun was nothing more than a glowing orange orb peeking out from behind breaks in the trees. It resembled the rich liquid color steel took on when removed from the fire in a metal smiths forage.

Even though night was still an hour away their remaining light quickly disappeared as the shrubbery increasingly grew thicker and closer together.

They weren't scared of the dark, or the beasts said to roam the woods at night. If anything they should be the ones who were feared.

"Stupid trees" Hidan cursed as he tripped over a root in the dark. He shouted obscenities when Deidara snickered through the thick darkness.

"Need a hand Hidan-san?" The blonde teased.

"Fuck off." Hidan growled.

A snap. Followed by the whip of a tree branch whipping back into its natural position. The group froze, quietly studying their surroundings. It was too dark to see anything and the pungent odor of rotting plants and decaying animals clocked any other smell that could reach their trained noses.

So they listened. Listened for anything that may reveal their enemies whereabouts.

Quick as lightning Sasori shot a needle through the mouth of the puppet he hid in. From a bush not far from Hidan's leg the needle hit a white rabbit. The dead animal fell out from the bush, its mouth open and eyes wide and frightful.

"It's just a fucking rabbit." Hidan kicked the animal back into the bush. "Why'd we have to go through here anyways?" He grunted as his foot caught on another root. "Why don't we just take the main road?"

"Are you stupid, un?" Deidara asked from in front of the jashanist.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Hidan yelled, his anger rising. Like the hair on the back of a provoked cat.

"No, un" Hidan could hear the smile in the blondes voice. "I'm asking, yeah."

"Leave me a lone will ya." Hidan scowled, refusing to answer that question.

"We can't take the main roads for someone could recognize us and call the nearest ANBU. I for one wish not to get into a pointless fight."

Hidan opened his mouth to crudely respond when another twig snapped from right in front of them. "Oh what now." He yelled exasperated. "Don't tell me it's another fucking rabbit."

"Shut up-" Kakuzu started to warn when a barrage of Kunai flew at them. They would have seen the lethal weapons if their cold black steel had not glinted in the little filtered moonlight.

"He-yeah!" Hidan cheered. "Finally I can vent!" with practiced ease his hands wrapped around the long staff of his scythe. In one quick movement the scythe was off his back and held out defensibly in front of him.

The fight soon began with 5 ANBU from the village hidden in leaves leading a well planed attack against them.

* * *

The fight continued for minutes never shifting into the others advantage. Kakuzu and Sasori took advantage of the darkness. Kakuzu removed on of his arms while Sasori carefully laid a trap amongst the chaos. Several tress lay wasted in the darkness from Deidara's clay bombs. He could use an explosive to give them some light but if you used anything powerful than his C1 he could risk injuring an ally.

Hidan cussed out his enemies trying to provoke a carless move or attack. He could swing his weapon around in the dark and hope to land a hit. He hated to admit it but he needed some strategy if he was to catch his prey.

"Give up now and we will let you live." The ANBU's voice came from all directions, prohibiting them from finding its owners location.

"Yeah right!" Deidara mocked sarcastically "that translates to when you gave us all the information we need we'll kill ya, un. Sorry but I'm not going to go out that way!"

"I have to agree with Deidara-chan." Hidan added, stepping closer to Kakuzu. "I don't want to be tortured for the rest of my life just because I can't die.

The ANBU may have not voiced their surprise at Hidan's words but the four Akatsuki could fell it.

"Yes." Hidan moaned. Adrenaline pumping though his veins. "Be afraid! You are facing an immortal! Not matter what attack you hit me with. No matter how many times you hit a vital point! I will never die!"

"Quit getting full of yourself" Sasori hissed.

"Get used to it Sasori-san" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, the hand he dislodged earlier had found one of the hiding ANBU. "He's always full of himself."

"Talk about vain." Deidara mused.

"Will you fuckers quit talking about me?" Hidan shouted annoyed at his so called partners.

There was no further conversation. An ANBU squelched in pain as Kakuzu's hand crushed his neck.

"Kisu!" A woman's voice shouted. Another barrage of Kunai rained on them after the woman's outburst. Deidara smirked as he detonated the bombs he set up.

* * *

The battle was almost over. The ANBU who made the earlier outburst stood before them. A kunai held in a shakily grip. One of her dead comrades laid on the ground not far off. Dead from the trap Sasori had set. They could see her. In fact they could see a large part of the clearing Deidara made with his bombs.

Her mask lay in shambles at her feet, once holding the proud from of a screeching eagle . Her silky blonde hair splayed out across her pasty skin. Her dark blue eyes glaring at them.

"Now don't look that way." Hidan laughed as he stepped towards her, his scythe held upright. "This will only hurt a bi-FUCK!"

Kakuzu's eyes widen as he tried to figure out what happened. One moment the girl was there and the next she was slouched down behind Hidan. His scythe cut clean in half. She moved faster than he could track.

Hidan did not see her move either. But something told him that he was lucky. Something told him that if he hadn't lit his scythe slouch down earlier he would be the one cut into tow clean sliced on the ground.

Blood drooled from the female ANBU's mouth. Her body hitched and chucked forward. A fit of coughs shaking her thin frame. With each cough a blast of blood gushed from her mouth. Her deep blue eyes lost their luster. Her open mouth a gape, as if in protest. With one final heave she fell forward. Dead.

"Just great." Hidan hissed. He picked up the two pieces of metal that once made a whole scythe. He lined the two pieces together and stared as if hoping for the metal to combine back together magically. When no such miracle appeared he turned to Kakuzu.

"NO I can't fix your silly scythe Hidan." The bounty nin replied taking the words right from Hidan's mouth. "You need a metal smith for that."

"Well where can we find one? I really need my scythe."

"We don't have the time." Kakuzu said testily. "Besides hiring a smith costs money we don't have."

"I know, un." Deidara added. Hidan and Kakuzu, even Sasori, turned to look that the ex rock nin. "I know someone, un." Deidara continued. "Who can fix Hidan's scythe for free."

"They'd probably still want something in return" Kakuzu contradicted.

"The only thing I could think they would want in return is to kill me, un."

"Hey, I like his idea." Hidan smirked.

* * *

Please reveiw! No reveiw no new chapter! So please click that pretty button with pretty green letters.


	2. Fix my Scythe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome cast of Naruto but I do own all OCs in and soon will be in this story.**

Chapter 2: Fix my scythe!

* * *

The four of them walked with little trouble along the ridged and cracked ground of Earth country. Deidara lead the exodus across the brown and scabbed land. Few trees and bursts of underbrush peeked out at them from behind towering rock peaks, towers and hills. The rough terrain was cruel to green lush plant life. But that was bearable.

The worst of it all, the most unbearable prospect, was the heat. Oh the heat! It ravished its burning rage down upon them with a hurtful fiery glare. They would have been covered in burns in a matter of minuets if it weren't for the cool protective comfort of their cloaks and straw hats.

The heat had one good side affect though. Hidan was too exhausted from the unforgiving heat to waste speck of energy on swear words.

"We're halfway there, un" Deidara answered the unspoken question burning almost as strongly in their minds as it did in the baren ilderness that was the "Plain of Burning Rock" on the western edge of earth country.

Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori being a puppet and thus un-affected by the heat, grunted in response. They didn't show it but Deidara's words helps ease the pain of their exhaustion and seemingly push the heat plaguing them faraway from their minds.

"We're going, un" Deidara continued. "Is a forest mountain just outside of Iwagakure, un"

"Just who is this smith Deidara?" Sasori questioned. They all envied him for not being able to feel the heat.

"A good friend, un." Deidara said after a moments hesitation. Sasori had a feeling that this person was something more but he held his tongue. Deidara's business was Deidara's business.

N conversation was made for the rest of the day. When the set started to dissipated behind a massive rock mountain they stopped and set up camp for the night. Normally they would have continued walking through the night but Deidara convinced them to stop. Why though he never elaborated upon.

"Night watches are taken more serious than normal watches." Deidara explained the following morning.

The new born sun splashed pastel pinks, blues and yellows in a glorious arrangement at the new dawn. Hidan asked couriously why no one saw them during the day. Deidara said that it was because they were walking through the watches blind spots.

Their hearts lightened as along the not so distant horizon shady trees sprung up in a natural woven mesh.

"we're about tree hours away, un" Deidara informed them as they made their way through the thick greenery.

Many times during the forest trek did Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu pry for details about Deidara's friend the "mysterious smith". Every time Deidara gave a small hasty laugh and tell them patiently that they would find out in all good time.

The remaining three hours of the trip went by with little incident. Twice Iwa scouts came close to finding them but Deidara with his knolwege of Iwa nins hid them cleavely and perfectly from the scouts serching eyes.

"we're here" Deidara announced. The others noted a thick mix of eagerness, dread and anticipation in his voice. His face nonchalant.

They were standing at the base if a cleared mountain path. The dirt path was clear of weeds and bramble and climbed steeply up the side of the mountain. About thirty feet of the path twisted and winded out of their vision behind a dark leafy masses of the trees. Near the peek of the mountain a thin curl of smoke snaked it's way up into the virgin air.

Set at the very beginning of the path was a thin metal sign suspended above the path by two metal poles on either side of the path. The sign read.

Chidaichimuko

Smithery

"Chidaichimuko?" Sasori asked curiously. the name translated into Thousand earth dreams child

"It's the name of the smithery. Let's get going. It will take another half hour to reach the house and forage, un."

* * *

The house atop Earth country 22nd biggest mountain was humble. Hand made from Select oak trees it was a humble two story house. Well it was humble only to the person who lived their. Everyone else thought it was the most beautiful house they had ever seem. The outside wood was stained a deep earthy reddish brown color. Images of soaring eagles adorned the rims of the windows and doors. Anchinet forests with its sheltered creatures creeped out from behind the printed image along it's open outer walls. Aread that looked without decoration exploded into detail once paid enough attention too. Not a single centimeter on the house was left empty. Everything merged together into a never ending picture. One's eyes could spend hours examining intraced details and still never discover them all. On the other side of the clearing where upon the house rested a fire burned bright orange in the gaping open mouth of the fireplace in the forage. The forge's side were open to the elements while a think wood , straw and stone roof protected all underneath it with it's expertly made self. A pill of clamps, tongs, hammers and other smithery tools lay in a neat organized pill on a solid stone bench used to bash the hot metal into it's creators desirer.

"Man this place hasn't changed a bit, yeah" Deidara smiled as a look of pure childish bliss crossed his handsome features. The three Akatsuki behind them were struck speechless at the house and forage before them. They wondered again in their minds just who was Deidara's friend?

They didn't have to wait long for their answer.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Screamed the voice of a young woman. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'LL GET YOU SHIPMENT WHEN I FINISH!" The door to the house opened and out steeped a beautiful blond woman. At first they thought it was Deidara who stepped out because she had the same long blond hair, the exact same shade and length. She had the same brilliant blue eyes that burned with a fiery passion. It couldn't be Deidara they thought soon after. The woman was skinner more curved than a man, even one as feminine looking as Deidara. Her hair was also pulled back but instead of a ponytail at the top of her head she had two pony tails, each resting just a little bit forward from above her ears. The hair sticking out like a opened fan. Her bangs curved evenly on each side of her face so both eyes were visible. She wore a simple white dress, sleeveless with a open neck line.

A gasp escaped her slender lips. By reaction she stepped hastily towards them but stopped. Amazed bewilderment raced across her beautiful face. Again the Akatsuki noticed the uncanny likeness she and Deidara shared. Almost like they were twins.

"Deidara" She whisper with joy. "Is that really you?"

"You bet!" Deidara grinned toothily.

"Deidara!" The girl squealed and raced open armed to Deidara. "It is you, Its really you! I don't believe it!"

"Denami!" Deidara called back! He opened his arms waiting for her to jump in them.

The girl wasn't so loving when she reached him.

"YOU DASTARD!" She screeched. At the last second she curled her fingers into a powerful punch. Deidara's eyes widened as the girls fists crushed into his gut. The force of the punch sent his flying further into the clearing. "THREE WORDS YOU LAZY POMPAS JERK!" She screamed as she stomped to where Deidara lay moaning on the ground. "WHAT. THE. HELL!"

A fire burned visible in her eye as she picked him up by the collar and shook the life right out of him.

"I DON'T SEE YOU FOR TWELLVE FRICKEN YEARS AND WHEN YOU DO COME BACK ALL YOU CAN DO IS SMILE LIKE AN IDEOT!" She tossed him back on the toe ground and put a new meaning into the phrase "Adding injury to insult" With the scariest look ever possible on her face she stomped with a fury on his stomach. Deidara heaved as her foot made contact. "NOT A SINGLE LETTER! NOT A SINGLE MESSAGE! NOT A SINLGE NOTE TELING ME YOUR ALIVE AND WELL! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!"

"Olly shit man." Hidan gave a low whistle as the woman, Denami, beat the crap out of Deidara. Punching, kicking and throwing him around like a old torn rag doll.

The atmosphere deepened. A deathly aura from the woman filled the entire mountain as Denami picked up Deidara and pulled him close to her face.

"Deidara" She said slowly. "What is art?"

"A-a-a-a-rt?" Deidara stumbled, fear etched into his every being. Beads of sweat rolled down his face like rain drops on glass.

"Yes." Denami confirmed her voice lethally low.

"A-a-a-a-rt i-i-is fl-fleeting…"

"Wrong answer." Demani hissed. Deidara paled, he looked no was paler than a ghost. "DO YOU HAVE A THICK SKULL!" She yelled as she tossed him with all her might into the nearest tree.

"FOR TWELLVE YEARS I RAISED YOU! FOR TWELLVE YEARS I FEED YOU! FOR TWELVVE YEARS I TRAINED YOU!" grabbed She garbed Deidara by the collar again. Blood oozed from several nasty scratches and from his nose. "For twelve years. " Her voice withheld the tenseness of a taunt rope about to snap. "I taught you what art was." With out mercy she drove her foot into his stomach.

"What is this." Sasori said. He was so confused. Just who was this girl?

"It looks like Deidara getting his butt kicked by a girl." Kakuzu explained casually.

"I know that." Sasori stated.

"Then what are you asking?" Kakuzu ignored Hidan's muffled fits of laughter as Denami continued to beat Deidara to a pulp. Hidan didn't feel sorry for Deidara one bit. In fact he was never going to let the girly nin let this down. Ever. With one final kick to the gut Denami changed instantly. A look of utter joy-not at beating up Deidara-flowed across her face. A smile bloomed as she pulled Deidara into a tight hug.

"You're hopeless!" she laughed lovingly. "Boy are you a mess!" She teased Deidara good naturally. "You're an ideoit you know right?"

"Yeah…" Deidara gingery poked a angry purple bruise that was one of many blossoming on his chest.

"Here." Denami pulled a simple wooden book from a bag strapped around her waist. The lit popped easily off and she scooped it's pasty green contents onto her fingers like a spoon. With tender strokes she rubbed the paste on to his skin over the cuts and bruises.

"Gah that stings!" Deidara whined, a shiver ran down his spine, down his legs, to his toes and back up gain when she appalled the green paste a large bleeding wound.

"It's you own fault for not staying in contact." She smirked. With a friendly punch she stood up an placed the closed container back into her bag. "Now that you're here, what do you want?"

"Well my friend over there-" Deidara jerked a thumb at the other three Akatsuki direction. Denami gasps as she spied them. She obviously just noticed them. "Needs you to fix something of his."

"Oh my gosh! Forgive me!" Denami apologized giving them a slight bow. "Please forgive me" with confidant ease-like that of big cat as it treaded with in its territory- Denami gladed gracely twards them. "My name is Daichiko Denami. Best smith you'll ever find!" A proud fierce grin dominated her face. She had the same confident look as Deidara. A look that contained immerse pride. The face of an artist.

"Guys" Deidara joined them, his wounds were nothing more than faint bloches of purple and black. "Please meet my older sister, yeah."

* * *

So that's what it was. Sasori thought. After introductions Denami invited them in for food. Everything made sense now to Sasori. Why She looked so much like Deidara. Why she had the same-in his opinion-arrogant face. The same prideful eyes.

"Are you guys twins?" Hidan asked as they sat down in the extravagant cherry wood chairs beside the mahogany table in the kitchen. The house was the same on the inside as it was on the outside. Beautifully wrought. The simple but extravagant decorated furniture was placed tastefully around the room. The couches, arm chairs and love seat all shared the same deep forest green cushions. The room was baren of any personal affects but one statue that graced the table.

Set in the tables center acting as a center piece was a metal statue of a eagle in flight. At first they thought that the bird would fl away. The lifelikeness it held almost made them believe that it could _breath_. They could almost _see_ trees, that rubbed the eagles wings connecting it to the pieces base, shiver from a invisible breeze.

"I made that." Denami said at their stunned expressions. "One of my best works." She turned away from them and shuffled though a small steel framed refrigerator. Sasori could hear the clanking of beakers and test tubes from inside.

_Just what did she keep in there?_ He wondered blankly. Sasori was the curious type. Like that cat. Only he wont die. He-like his art-will live forever. For eternity.

"Hmm" She pulled out a tan fired clay pot filled to the brim with dark green liquid. She sniffed, shook the cup, made a face. She grimaced, placing the cup back in it's place. "Not edible." She explained to them. "Hydro chloride mixed with moss. Makes this most interesting substance." They heard more clear rings of glass on glass until, with a smile of victory, she pulled four cups from the cold shelves. "I'm pretty sure this is safe to drink." She said as she placed the cups down in front of them.

"You're pretty sure?" Kakuzu stared at his cup. Deidara gave the light green substance a sniff.

"I'm pretty sure that's tea. It looks so much like a poison used in explosives. I'm not going to bother saying it for its such an earful. It dose some nasty things when consumed."

"Doesn't it burn you from the inside out, un?" Deidara asked as he politely and bravely took a sip of his drink. He trusted that his sister was right. He had to. If he had rejected anything that Denami wasn't sure was safe to eat he would have starved to death a long, long time ago._ Why doesn't she just get s separate fridge for all her chemicals?_ A question he asked many a time back than and once again now.

"That" Denami agreed "and causes a brain turmor to

Kakuzu and Hidan watched Deidara intently. Waiting for him to start screaming bloody murder and roll on the floor as he slowly dies. When no such thing happened they tentatively took sips form their own cups.

It was good tea. Minty with tinges of rasberry.

"So what needs fixing?" She raised an eye brow at them. Her attitude entirely professional. "

"My scythe." Hidan spoke up immediately. He felt giddy not having his scythes familiar feel across his back. It made him feel exposed. A feeling he truly hated. Yes he could survive with out his scythe. He was as strong with his scythe as he was with out it. It was the sentimental value his scythe held that made him feel weak with out it. But that is a story for another day.

"May I see it?" Denami questioned the jashanist. Hidan nodded and pulled out a summoning scroll. It was Sasori's idea to put the broken scythe into the scroll. Not only did it make transporting it much easier it also prevented further harm to come upon the already broken steel.

A loud bang and a puff of smoke filled the room as Hidan's scythe came out of the paper roll. Denami's expert hands picked up the scythe. She matched the two sides up.

"What is this made of?" She questioned Hidan.

"How the heck should I know. Steel?" Hidan had now idea at all when his scythe was made of. It was metal, hard and sharp. That's all he ever had to know.

"It's more than just steel." Denami informed him. Hidan scowled.

"Then why did you asked me if you already know what it is?"

"Because!" Denami said sharply. "It would make this go all the easier. And the only way I know that this is not pure steel is by its texture."

"Can't you just melt it together again?" Hidan asked exasperated.

"Are you kidding me?" She said slowly. "this is totally ruined! It's trash now."

"What!" Hidan scrammed, standing up, pushing his chair back. "What kind of smith are you that you can't even fix a simple weapon!"

"Hidan-san please calm down, un" Deidara also stood up ready to jumped between his sister and the angry Hidan.

"Sit!" Denami barked at her brother. Her vocie cross. Slightly hurt Deidara shy'ed down into his seat with out protest. "It's not as simple as you think. This weapon is made from an advanced mixture of different elements and compounds. The whole thing would change completely into useless slush if I tried to heat it up again. The ion bonds in this combination were formed when the metal heated. Another thing is that the staff of the scythe is too thin and even if I could somehow heat the metal to a temperature where I would meld together it would become too brittle and weak. The moment it takes a hit it would snap clean in half."

"Then what the hell are you going to do?" Hidan couldn't believe the stuff spewing from Denami's mouth. It didn't help that he did not understand any or or all of it. He now ticked now, incredibly mad. He wanted his scythe. That scythe was very important to him. He was crushed when it was cut clean in half. So crushed that it felt like he was sliced in half. Deidara gave him hope when he told them about this smith. So here they were some days later at this illustrious smith who can't even fix his fucking scythe!

"I'm going to have to make a new scythe." Denami said. She was rummaging in medium sized wooden drawers placed under that kitchen counter top. "Aha" She said faintly under her breath. From within the drawer she pulled out a dozen or so metal clasps. There was a series of clicks as she fastened the scythe together with the tan brown clasps. "Now if we could just step outside again for a moment."

* * *

"Judging by the width, weight and heith." Denami easily twirled the broken scythe above her head. A small grunt escaped from her thin lips as she brought the scythe down again only to fluidly sing in to the left stop halfway up by her waist turned it and swung to the right. She repeated this prosess several times swinger faster or slower each time. "And by the three blades." She continued. "This weapon was designed specifically for the propose of drawing blood."

"Well yeah" Hidan remarked from the sidelines. They were back outside in the open clearing between the house and forage. Kakuzu and Sasori were disusing something with each other by the house while Deidara and Hidan watched Denami swing the blood red scythe. "Are you sure that you can't fix my old scythe?" Hidan whined. He did not like the idea of getting a new scythe at all.

"It will be exactly like this one, yeah" Denami reassured. "Unless... If you want I can make some improvement..."

"No way bitch!" Hidan objected fearsomely. Both Deidara and Denami gave him bloodthirsty glares.

"Don't call her/me that" The said unanimously.

"I am the one making you a weapon." Denami added. Hidan scowled but made no other comment. He spat on the ground with a furry and stalked over to the house where Kakuzu and Sasori were discussing.

"You should really try to be nicer to Denami-san Hidan." Kakuzu chased Hidan like he was a little boy who had pushed his big sister.

"I don't fucking care. I just want my old weapon. Why can't that bitch metal it together!"

"I believe that she already explained that Hidan." Sasori watched the two siblings walk to the forage. Denami seemed to be laughing and Deidara's face looked flushed or maybe that was just his imagination.

"You're getting your weapon and for free." Kakuzu too watched Deidara and Denami. "Do you think we can trust her?" Kakuzu wanted to get back to his and Sasori's earlier conversation before Hidan inlturped it with his whinny swearing. Hidan made no move to join in or answer. He was still simmering at Denami.

"I'm not sure. She is still a Iwa nin." Sasori answered. "But she and Deidara seen very close. It doesn't seem like she would tell Iwa of us. That would mean turning in Deidara as well."

"You have a point there. But it could all be a facade."

"True but usually such a act would take preparation. She would need time to prepare and we came entirely out of the blue. Besides this is pointless." Sasori frowned. "It is a waste of time to talk how she could possibly turn on us. We should just watch her."

Kakuzu made no reply. But he did agree with Sasori. There was no way to truly know if Deidara's big sis would turn on them. They could only watch her in case she dose try to. "And if she dose try to inform Iwa of us?"

"We kill her."

"I thought as much. Deidara might not like this possiblity."

"It was his own fault hevrecommended his own sister."

"Hey guys!" Denami called, quietly making her way over to them. Deidara watched from in the forge. "I have good news and bad news." Her face was straight and serious. It was the face of a experienced professional. "The good news is that I know all of the different metal types in Hidan-sans scythe. Bad news is that I only have half that material here. So I'm going to have to go to town and buy what I need."

They minus Hidan nodded their heads gravely.

"I'm going to town tomorrow. It's too late to go now. It would be dark by the time I reach the town."

"Very well." Kakuzu said after a short pause. The corners of Denami's mouth curled slightly back in a worried sort of way.

"You guys are welcome to stay here. I know that there are three spare rooms. Deidara can sleep in the living room."

"What no way, un!" Deidara complained as he trotted over to them. "Why can't I have my old room?"

"Because it's gone." Denami gritted her teeth in annoyance. Deidara gaped at her reply.

"Gone?" Denami laughed a dry humorless laugh.

"Well when you left I was so mad at you that I tore your room apart."

"What happened to all my stuff!" Deidara's eyes were wide.

"Burned to a crisp." Denami giggled lightly at her brothers tormented face. "Now come on art boy." She grabed "art boy" by the collar and dragged him into the house. The thee reineding Akatsuki linger outside for a moment longer.

"One of us should follow her into town." Kakuzu said. Sasori nodded his head.

"Why would we do that?" Hidan asked for he had not been paying attention to the earilyer conversation.

"Because." Kakuzu explained. "We don't know if we can trust her yet or not."

"I don't like waiting." Sasori stated bluntly. "The sooner this is over the better."


	3. Author Note

The immortal words of Tally Mai-chan:

Hey everybody! Okay so I know that I havn't been updateing much lately but since summer is coming up that will change. My writing has been a bit slow lately but on the flip side school has been a b!tch as well. So bascily here I'm going to say everything I need to say for all my stories so I don't have to make many diffrent A/N's.

I will be trying to finishd my story Master of Puppets before all else. That story is the closeset to completeion at the moment.

After than finishing up Apotheosis is next since taht story is very, veeeery old. Need to get taht one out of the way.

Dateing Guild for the Mentally retarded is third on the list.

After that it's just updating what ever story I felt like working on at the time and whatnot. It will be most likely Of Shadows and Blood.

I also have a few one-shots that I have not finished writing that may pop up over the summer, all crackfic-ish ones.

I'll get Naruto Blind Dates 3 caught up with all the date requests. PLEASE READ THE RULES PEOPLE!!!!

Well thats all I have to say. So please be paitent cuz I'm out of school in two weeks. Well with lots of love and sorrys I leave you all! I will be writing again! Never fear!!!!

Tally Mai-chan was here.


End file.
